White Swan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mother (deceased), Red Hawk (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Arizona | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Native American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Apache Kid #2 | HistoryText = White Swan was a Native American of the Apache Nation during the days of the American Frontier. Her tribe was ruled by her uncle Red Hawk and was situated in Arizona near Fort Madison. At a very young age, White Swan's mother was killed by a soldier's bullet, and she taken in by her uncle Red Hawk, who raised him like his own. Eventually White Feather met the Apache Kid who was also raised by Red Hawk, originally to be a spy but grew up to be a hero of both her people and the white settlers in the region. Although Red Hawk told White Swan the origins of the Apache Kid, she is not aware that Apache Kid and roving cowboy Aloysius Kare are the same man. Since the moment she had met him White Swan has been smitten by the Apache Kid and has attempted to win his attention and love on many occasions. When the Apache Kid was hunting a liquor dealer called the Wolf, White Swan stumbled upon the Wolf's supply of liquor and guns. When she brought Red Hawk to the site it was just as the Apache Kid had arrived. Red Hawk assumed that the Apache Kid was really the Wolf and ordered him burnt at the stake. Horrified by the turn of events, White Swan came to the Kid's rescue and he eventually exposed the Wolf's true identity before slaying him him in combat . Later, while out canoeing with the Apache Kid, White Swan was shot at by a man seeking to claim a bounty on Native Americans . When the Apache Kid was going to face off against his foe Running Moose, White Swan attempted to tag along to help. Spotting her sneaking behind, the Apache Kid threw her off his trail by changing into his alter-ego, the roving cowboy Aloysius Kare . The first of many times he would do this to steer White Swan out of trouble, whereas White Swan treated the Apache Kid with warmth and awe, she was wary of Aloysius Kare and frequently traded barbs with him. One day the Croyo tribe attempted to start war with the soldiers at Fort Madison, and to this end kidnapped the Apache Kid. White Swan came to the Kid's rescue. Knowing that the Croyo warrior Stalking Panther lusted for her, White Swan distracted him long enough to free the Apache Kid, who defeated his foe and stopped the Croyo's attack . Growing tired of Apache Kid's lack of attention toward her, White Swan next staged a fake kidnapping in the hopes of the Apache Kid coming to her rescue. The plan backfired however as the men she hired decided to actually hold her for ransom. Adding insult to injury, the Apache Kid learned of the plot and came to White Swan's aid in his Aloysius Kare identity to teach her a lesson, much to her irritation . Later when Running Moose and gold prospector Anthony Nichols framed the Apache Kid for robbing a coach, White Swan stood by the Apache Kid's side and helped him evade capture until he was able to clear his name . Not long after, White Swan was kidnapped by Black Cougar, an exiled Apache brave seeking to get revenge against Red Hawk. Much to her irritation, White Swan was once more rescued by Aloysius Kare . When Bald Ealge, the "father" of area Native American tribes attempted to force the Apaches into joining his war against the soldiers at Fort Madison. Apache Kid was chased away and when White Swan went after him, Red Hawk changed his position and was imprisoned. Bald Eagle sent me to try and stop White Swan from warning the Fort, but she was pulled out of harms way by Aloysius Kare once again . Not long after, the tribe was struck with a drought and faced famine and descent among the ranks. A warrior named Big Thunder took advantage of this discontent and convinced the people to uphold an old tribal law that stated that if the chief could not produce rain to ease their suffering then he would be sacrificed to the gods in sacrifice. However, before Red Hawk could be burnt at the stake, White Swan gave herself up in sacrifice instead, telling them that the chief can substitute himself with a woman for sacrifice. Big Thunder's intentions were only for seizing control of the tribe, and he was soon forced to comply and burn White Swan at the stake. When the Apache Kid tried to come to her rescue, he was taken prisoner and tied up next to her. Before they could be burned alive, Red Hawk performed a seeming miracle by praying to the gods for rain. The gambit succeeded and the rain put out the flames. Big Thunder was then forced to confess his bid for power . White Swan once more attempted to force the Apache Kid to profess his love to her. To this end, she agreed to marry Papajo chief Thundercloud, knowing this would require him to fight the Apache's greatest warrior in order to secure the right to do so. This plan backfired when the Apache Kid, believing that White Swan truly wanted to marry Thundercloud, purposely lost the fight. When this happened, White Swan professed the truth as she was taken away by Thundercloud. The Apache Kid changed into his alter-ego Aloysius Kare. As Kare, the Apache Kid challenged Thundercloud to a fight for possession of White Swan. Kare defeated Thundercloud, much to the irritation of White Swan . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = White Swan rides a horse. | Weapons = White Swan has access to the weapons commonly used by her tribe: knives, bow and arrow, tomahawk, etc. | Notes = It has since been revealed that many of Apache Kid's early adventures were really dime story western novels that were fictional stories adapted from real life events . Thus, the history of White Swan -- if she ever truly existed -- could be vastly different than what is depicted here. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}